Between Love And Hate
by LegendThriller
Summary: A certin diva is in a relationship that she can't seem to get out of. (Songfic, please read and review)


Author NoteDisclaimer: I own nothing, the song is writtin by The Strokes it's called Between Love And Hate, all chracters own themselves.  
  
**Watched her as she wiped her eyes;  
  
You don't make me sorry. Now I know  
  
That you never listened - Listen.  
**  
Gail Kim sat alone in the women's locker room on the a bench, crying. Her gym bag was beside her, open, and on top was a picture of them, her and her boyfriend....Ex-boyfriend.....Current boyfriend....On again and off again boyfriend. At the moment, she wasn't sure what they were right now, but she knew no one in the locker room approved of her going out with him; at least none of the diva's.  
  
Lita walked in to locker room, her face flushed due to the match she just had. She was limping a bit because of the hard fall she took to the steps. Lita smiled at Gail, seeing her puffy, bloodshot eyes, her blown up red nose, and the tears streaming down her face. Gail quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and smiled back at Lita.  
  
"Gail honey....he isn't worth all of this," Lita told her assuring, putting her hands on her hips. "Really, he's a dick. You can do better." Gail's bottom lip began to quiver, and she broke down crying again. Reaching over to her bag, she took out the picture that layed on top of her bag. She traced his figure with her finger over the picture, smiling lightly to herself at the memory.  
  
The picture was taken when the two of the visited Disney World while the Raw roster was in Flordia. They stood in front of the Disney castle, with Micky Mouse in between them. The two of them both had their sunglasses on and matching tank tops with jeans. Gail's smile faded away as she saw the bruise that was on her arm in the picture.  
  
**Thinking about that high school dance  
  
Worrying about the finals  
  
Yes I know  
  
You're feeling lonely  
  
Oh lonely, so lonely.**  
  
Curling up in the hotel bed sheets, Gail tucked the blankets under her chin. She was wearing a sweatshirt and track pants, her hair was still wet from the shower she just took. Hopefully he wouldn't want to do anything tonight, she prayed silently. Her attention that was on David Letterman changed when he walked into the room. Putting his bags down on the floor, he glared at her as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Hey baby," he greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked over at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Rough day at work?" she asked him as he began to take off his clothes. He didn't answer her, just went straight to the bathroom to shower. Gail sighed at his actions, and turned her attention back to Letterman; he knew how to make her feel better.  
  
**Never needed anybody, I never needed anybody  
  
I never needed anybody, I never needed nobody  
  
Don't worry about it, honey  
  
I never needed anybody  
  
I never needed anybody, it won't change now.**  
  
Walking to the elevator sent pain all through out Gail's body the next say. She shuffeled her way across the hall with her bags on her shoulders, ignoring the pain that was going through her joints. Waiting paciently for the doors to open, Lita and Nidia joined Gail at the elevator.  
  
"Hey divas," Gail greeted them with a smile. They smiled back, and looked at Gail. Her jet black hair, which was usually in a ponytail or a bun when she wasn't on TV, was worn down and straight, her sunglasses were on her face, and she was indoors. Her lips had black scabs on them, and her cheek was a different shade of brown then her skin was. Nidia and Lita shot each other scared looks before the elevator doors opened for the three of them to go in.  
  
"Why don't you travel with us today?" Lita offered as they stepped into the elevator. "We were going shopping once we reached Boston, with Stacey, Victoria and Trish, it can be like, a diva gathering! We haven't had one of those in ages!" Nidia gave Gail a pleading look.  
  
"I don't know guys..." Gail started, "I really think I should go with my boyfriend. He had a rough night last night, ya know? He might've hurt his ankle," she quickly lied. Lita gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Two things, honey. One, that's not true seeing as he didn't even wrestle last night, and two, he's with Evolution. They take limo's wherever they go, and you know that," Lita pointed out as the elevator came to a stop. "You're coming with us, and that's final." Nidia pulled on Gail's wrist which made Gail scream in pain. Dropping her bags to the ground, Gail sat down on the floor, holding her arm. Not caring who saw her, she rolled up the sleeves of her sweat shirt, and held where Nidia pulled. Lita rushed over to her, kneeling down next to her. Removing Gail's hand slowly, she saw his name carved into her arm.  
  
**Am I wrong?  
  
Don't sing along with me.  
  
I said I was fine,  
  
It's just the second time  
  
We lost the war**  
  
"I told you, you aren't to wear nail polish!" He screamed at her, as his right hand connected to her face. "What's with these skirts, huh? Is there another guy?" he asked, holding her up against the wall by her throat.  
  
"Baby, those are for the diva shoots," she managed to gasp out.  
  
"You aren't aloud to be apart of those. I don't want any guy drooling over you or get off while looking at you, when you wear next to nothing." He took his hand off of her throat, and let her fall down with a thud. "Can't you do anything right?" he questioned her.  
  
"But, I leave tomorrow for the pictures, honey. I'll be back in three days," she sobbed, wiping tears away from her cheeks. She tried getting up, but he grabed her arm violently, and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Clothes, off, now," he ordered her. She quickly disclothed for him and laid on the bed, waiting for him. He lowered himself on top of her, and began kissing her neck lightly. Her hands moved to his back, tracing his muscles with her fingernails. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back as he began to kiss down her body. Her hands ruffeled through his hair as he lowered himself to her belly button. He flicked her belly button ring with his tongue, before looking back up at her. "I love you, baby," he told her giving her a kiss on the lips. Gail wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
**She'd be in the kitchen  
  
I would start the fire  
  
Those days are gone  
  
But you know I can't give up - Give up.**  
  
Gail danced around in the kitchen as she cooked dinner for their two year anniversery. He promised he wouldn't drink while he was out with guys tonight, so she decided to surprise him. The candels were lit in the living room with lights on low, and Coldplay played in the backround. The recipe said to let the mushroom simmer for three minutes, so Gail wondered into the living room to look at the sight. The fire place was crackling, the soft sounds of the band was filling the room; Gail smiled to herself. She walked over to the fire place to put in more newspaper, and sat down on the rug that layed in front of it. She smiled to herself as she remebered this was the first place that they made love. The rug was the first thing they bought as a couple, other than the house.  
  
_)Flash back(_  
  
_Their first night in the house, there was a terrible snow storm outside, which caused them to cancel their plans to go out for dinner. All delivery places refused to delivery, so they were stuck to cook dinner on their own. Just when he was about to put something in the oven, the hydro went out.  
  
"For fucks sake," he mumbled as he kicked the oven. Gail walked over to him, placing her hands up his shirt. She traced his hard abs lightly, making him shiver. "Baby, why do you do those things you do?" he asked her, turning around and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso, her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly first, but one of her hands went to the back of his head, forcing the kiss to go deeper. He growled in her mouth as he walked over to the living room, setting themselves down on the couch. She pulled away from his mouth, and looked into his eyes. Tracing his pecs through his shirt, she got up off of him, and sat on the bean bag chair they had. Her body layed back, she ran a finger nail up her stomach, showing off her abs. Crossing her arms, she removed her shirt and threw it at him, leaving her sitting in the bean bag chair in her jeans and a bra.  
  
He got up from the couch and walked over to her, postioning himself on top of her. Wrapping her legs around his torso, she sat up and leaned into his body for warmth.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered. He looked at her in shock, seeing as she was Catholic and promised her parents she'd wait until marriage.  
  
"Are you sure, baby?" he asked, tracing litghtly hearts on her chest. She nodded her head yes, and started to kiss him on his neck. He picked her up and layed her on the rug that layed by the crackling fireplace, and began to remove his clothes from his body. She sat up against the wall and watched him, her hands tucked into her jeans pockets. Once he was down to his boxers, he walked over to her by the wall, and began to kiss her body._  
  
_)End of Flash back(_  
  
Gail's thoughts were interupted when the door slammed with a violent shut.  
  
"Gail, where the hell are you?" he slurred, stumbling into the living room. She placed her head into hands and sighed; he lied to her, again. "Answer me when I ask you a question, damnit!" he hollered at her.  
  
"Hey baby," she greeted him, walking over and giving him a hug. He pushed her away with force, and she slamed into the night stand that was beside the couch. Holding her back in pain, he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"Where's dinner?" he asked her, pulling on her hair harder.  
  
"It's still getting ready, I wanted to surprise you," she answered wincing at the pain he was causing on her hair roots. He let go of her, and marched into the kitchen. Moments later, Gail heard a loud crash, followed by shattering glass. Shocked by his actions, she went upstairs into their bedroom, and pulled a letter from under her pillow that Chris Jericho gave her.  
  
**P.S. if i may ask why  
  
When will they get tired  
  
We've stayed up  
  
All night tryin' - Tryin'.**  
  
When it was silent in the house, Gail left the bedroom with her bags packed. Not wanting to awake the passed out monster, she quietly went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his body was laying. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she quickly scribbled a note.  
  
_Dave Batista:  
  
We're over,  
  
Gail._  
  
**Never needed anybody, I never needed nobody  
  
I never needed anybody, I never needed anybody  
  
Don't worry about it, honey  
  
I never needed anybody  
  
I never needed anybody, it won't change now.  
**  
The doorbell was ringing non stop in his Toronto home, which made Jericho quite pissed off. Putting down his Playstation 2 controller, he left the room where him, Edge, Christian and Lita were hanging out in, and went down stairs. Through the windows of his living room, he could see pouring rain and lightning. Scratching his head confused, he procrastanated to answer the door by grabbing himself a beer. Taking a sip out of it, he calmed down a little bit, and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly, he grinned when he saw Gail Kim with her bags.  
  
"You're taking me up on my offer?" he asked, moving out of the way so she could go in his house.  
  
"Only if that's OK with you," she whispered, bowing her head. Jericho gave her a smile as he pulled her into his home.  
  
"I'm going to go get some towels and dry clothes so he can get warm, k? Lita is upstairs, do you want to talk to her?" Gail nodded her head yes, and he ran up the stairs, going every other step. A few seconds later, Lita stood at the top of the steps, a small smile on her face. Sliding down the railing, Gail met her at the bottom of the stairs. Pulling Gail into a tight hug, a tear rolled down Lita's face.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, stroking her hair gently. Pulling away, Gail smiled.  
  
"Me too," Gail agreed as Lita cupped her face. Taking her hand, Lita led Gail upstairs to the game room, smiling the whole way there.  
  
**Am I wrong?  
  
Don't sing along with me.  
  
I said I was fine.  
  
The second time  
  
We lost the war**


End file.
